My Danny Phantom Bunnies
by Anima Reader
Summary: My random Plot Bunnies that are somehow in Danny Phantom universe. I most likely will not use these Bunnies so if you find one you like just let me know so we all can read it. I have others not in the DP universe on my Profile if you want to see more.
1. Deadpool

**Hey everyone Anima here. So I have a plot bunny that I don't know what to do with and since the newer rules say no Nonstories and no Challenges here is a short scenario of what you can do.**

 **What if Deadpool had kids?  
It was one night stands so he didn't know  
The kids can hear the boxes and have a healing ability that they thought they got from growing up in or near a lab, parents are a scientist, have mutant abilities or parents.  
Ex. Danny Fenton and others**  
white box " **hi"**  
green box " _yoy"_

* * *

Danny  
As I flow around town on patrol I noticed a weird man that felt familiar though I don't remember where. I flew down invisible to see who he was.  
 _"You think finding and kidnapping a kid would be a would be easy."  
_ "I know right what is the author thinking having me Deadpool do a job for Vlad," Deadpool said sadly.  
 **"The same one who has Slendy as a Dream Guardian."  
** "Who's Slendy," I thought out loud causing Deadpool to look around.  
"Did we get a new voice partner?" Deadpool asks happily.  
 _"No, we didn't get a new member"  
_ **"I think the kid we are after can hear us"**  
 _"How is that possible? We are in Deadpool's head...Wait... No, he can't be."_  
"What can't I be," I asked as I became visible.  
"My kid," Deadpool said shocked.

* * *

 **Like I said before I am not going to use this plot bunny so have fun.**

 **All I ask is that you let me know so I can see what you did with this bunny.**


	2. What the heck?

**Hi, guys, I got another plot bunny for you all not sure what world this it came to me in a weird dream.**

* * *

Danny meets and falls in love with a dimension jumper name Kara. She gets kidnaped by ? and Danny is forced to fight in a fighting competition to get her back. During the competition, Danny gets angrier since the competition goes more than one day. He even turns ghost in front of the GIW. On the ? day Danny's anger is so great that changes into a new form that looked like Super Saiyan 4 and he attacks the kidnapper and saves Kara. What the heck did I just dreamed….

* * *

 **Well later...**


	3. Danny War

**Hey guys, I'm back! Hey, do you all remember the WTF Danny Phantom episode 'Reality Trip'? Yeah, there were a lot of flaws in that episode with the ending making it so the entire episode have no real point in the Danny Phantom timeline. The reason I brought it up was with the 'Avengers Infinity War', that I have yet to see, an idea popped in my head what would happen if the Reality Gauntlet of the 'Reality Trip' episode met the Infinity Gauntlet. Then I looked to see if anyone played with this idea and found that no one did. So this story came to life.**

 **For those that need a refresher**

 **Reality Gauntlet** \- right arm

Gem of Life: a red square ruby.

Gem of Form: a yellow rhombus-shaped topaz.

Gem of Fantasy: a blue circular sapphire.

Power source: a red triangular ruby.

 **Infinity Gauntlet** \- left arm

the Mind, Power, Reality, Soul, Space, and Time Gems.

 **Anyway here is the story….**

* * *

Danny

Danny decided to wipe everyone's, except for his friends and families **(the way the episode should have ended)** , memories with the Reality Gauntlet then he went to return Freakshow. Just as he was returning Freakshow to the Guys in White there was a loud 'snap' and every single one of the Guys in White vanished.

Not knowing what just happened Danny used the Gauntlet to undo whatever just happened then quickly dropped off Freakshow. Once he was done he had the Gauntlet teleport him to whatever caused everyone to vanish.

* * *

Meanwhile

With the Avengers and Thanos

Thanos laughed as the Avengers stared in shock at where their vanished teammates stood.

"B..Bucky" Captain America said in shock as Bucky and everyone else reappeared.

"Impossible," Thanos said in shock.

"Alright who the heck just tried to erase everyone?" asked a voice causing everyone to look up and were shocked at what they saw.

A glowing boy with white hair and glowing green eyes was floating above them but that wasn't what shocked them it was the Gauntlet on his right arm. Unlike the Infinity Gauntlet that Thanos used, the boy's Gauntlet covered his entire arm and had four gems that were set in the arm.

"No, it can't be the Reality Gauntlet isn't real, it's only a myth," Thanos said giving everyone the name of the boy's Gauntlet in his shock.

"Huh, what do you know there's another Gauntlet and yours has six stones," the boy said when he noticed the Gauntlet on Thanos's left arm. The boy lifted his Gauntlet as it glowed towards Thanos which caused the Infinity stones to glow and remove themselves from Thanos's Gauntlet. The stones floated up to the boy taking humanoid forms and whispered in the boy's ear. The boy nodded then used his Gauntlet again causing them all to vanish.

Scarlet Witch gasped in shock as Vision came to life in her arms as the mind stone was back in place. She cried tears of joy and looked up to the floating boy "thank you" she said to him.

"No problem though I just sent the stones where they wanted to go" the boy shrugged as his Gauntlet disintegrated from his arm. "Not sure why Soul, Reality and Time wanted to go into different parts of the endless Ghost Zone. I mean I guess it makes sense for Time to go to Clockwork and Soul to drift in the endless of the Zone but why would Reality want to go there is beyond me" the boy sighed. "I do find it weird that apparently both Gauntlets were being used at the same time" the boy stated as he looked around "um where are we?"

"We are in Wakanda," Black Panther answered as he and the others tried to take down Thanos only for Thanos to be blasted by a green beam into the ground knocked out.

Everyone turned to where the beam came from and was shocked to see the boy's hand glowing, in the same green as the beam, that faded as the boy spoke again "where the heck is Wakanda? And what direction do I need to go to reach Amity Park?"

Everyone was confused since they never heard of 'Amity Park' and looked to Iron Man who was doing a quick scan "there's no place called Amity Park on Earth," he stated.

"What?" the boy asked shocked as he floated to the ground then said, "oh not again, why does it always got to be me?" as his feet touched the ground a white ring of light appeared then slit into two rings leaving a black-haired boy with a white shirt, ripped blue jeans, and red shoes. "Well since I'll be stuck here for some time the names Danny Fenton or in my hero form Danny Phantom the Halfa Hero of Amity Park."

"Whats a Halfa?"

"Someone that is half living and half dead," Danny shrugged.

"How did that happen? Are there others like you?" Tony of course asked.

"If you include my female clone then you have a total of three Halfas. As for Vlad and I, we became Halfas thanks to my Genus Parents being idiots while making a working portal to the Ghost Zone." Danny sighed.

"How where they being idiots?" Tony asked while his brain was trying to work out how Danny's Parents made the portal.

"Their first attempt at a Ghost Portal wasn't stable and launched Ghost Zone energy at Vlad's face giving him Ghost Acteny and his Ghost Powers thanks to Dad accidentally dropping pop into the fule of the engine of the portal" at this Tony fell down on his back in shock. "Then when Mom and Dad made the final portal they somehow put the power button inside of the portal. They didn't realize that they did that so when they plugged it in they were quite upset that it didn't work. After they left the room my friends talked me into going inside to see if I could see what went wrong. When I went inside I tripped on a cord and hit the power button turning it on while I was inside I don't remember all of what happened after that but my friends said that I screamed really loud then tumbled out of the portal in my ghost form then fainted at their feet then turned back into my human form. When I woke up in the hospital a few days later I was told that I was electrocuted with enough electricity to light up the whole planet for a year" at this everyone fell to their knees in shock as they stared at Danny.

"How can you still be alive?!" Tony half yelled.

"Half"

"What?"

"I am half alive and half dead remember. My friends' theories are that when the Ghost Energy and electricity hit me both killed me and brought me back to life. With Ghost Energy, entering my DNA and gave me access to both forms."

* * *

 **Brain no you have enough to deal with.**

 **If any of you want to take this story from here let me know so I can post your name and story name at the bottom of this chapter so we all can read it.**


End file.
